Fixing the Fixation
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: Post TDAS. Sierra had a breakdown on national TV. Now Cameron and Cody talk Sierra, evil Mike and Duncan at a reunion party - but mostly Sierra. Camerra, Gwody and slight Coderra. CHAPTER 3: Cam finally talks to Sierra and finds her surprisingly sane. Background Scourtney and Alheather.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N; Okay, I know full well that crazy Sierra is not going to get together with Cameron during this season. But it doesn't mean that they don't belong together. And I don't care what anyone says or if I'm the only one shipping this couple (and have been since the start of the year), they're adorable.  
_

_So spoiler Sierra is having a serious breakdown if you don't already know and this is set about half a year on._

_Summary: Post TDAS. Sierra had a breakdown on national TV. Now Cameron and Cody talk Sierra, evil Mike and Duncan at a reunion party - but mostly Sierra. Camerra, Gwody and slight Coderra.  
_

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

_**Fixing the Fixation**  
_

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

So Sierra had been laying low since her breakdown on national television. Not that anyone could blame her. It was the one thing that everyone nicer than Heather refused to talk about - which meant that Heather was the only one at the Total Drama Reunion Party making snide remarks about it.

Cody felt the most guilty about it. He hadn't even been there but she'd gone crazy all because of him. He stood back now, watching her from a distance even though he'd already been trying to cheer her up that night.

"Hey," Cody nodded at the only other guy at the party who was roughly his height.

"Hey Cody," Cameron smiled at him. "What's up?"

"You like her right?"

It took Cameron a second to work out what Cody meant. Sierra, who was moving about the room taking photos of everyone. Really, it seemed like she'd been completely rehibilitated to Cameron. But then again, being in the same room with Cody tonight might just make her relapse. It can't have been good for her.

"We're friends, yeah. Has she um, been harrassing you?" Cameron really felt for what Cody must have had to go through. Sierra could be intense, even though Cody had been right, he did like her.

"No. She's been really weird. Like she doesn't even want to touch me!" Cody admitted. "I don't know if her therapist told her that hugging me would trigger the crazy in her or something. But it's just weird. It's almost like she's avoiding me. She said 'Nice to see you Cody' and then went back to talking to Scott and Courtney!" Cody shrugged, feeling a bit frazzled. "I just don't know what to do for her."

"I'm guessing she just needs time. It can't have been easy for her. Maybe the next reunion party she'll be all better." They could only hope.

"Could you watch out for her for me? I don't know, I just want her to be okay," Cody admitted sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure, I can do that."

"Good. Thanks buddy." Cody said, "Oh and I was really hoping you'd teach Duncan a lesson last season."

Cameron smiled a small smile, "Duncan's not really that bad when you get to know him."

Cody shrugged, "He's pretty bad but I guess your friend evil Mike was worse. Who saw that one coming?"

"I should have. It was up to me to keep Mike's personalities in check. I didn't even consider that there could have been another one. It was really my fault."

"I don't know. I wouldn't beat yourself up over it. How could you have known? He kept it hidden from everybody."

Cameron thought about this. Cody was right, it wasn't as if Mike had given him any warning that season. He wasn't even sure if the agreement to look out for his personalities was still on. "I wouldn't beat yourself up over Sierra either," Cameron said finally. It wasn't Cody's fault she had an obsessive personality. She could have fixated on anyone, it just had happened to be him. Happenstance.

"Yeah, I'll try not to. It kind of messed up my year seeing that on television though. I mean could you imagine? She thought everybody was me! I was never going to hear the end of it."

"Sierra is-" How could he put this delicately? "It's how she copes, I'd assume. By fixating on one person or thing. Like how I cope is to confine myself in small spaces and try to avoid being breathed on by the outside world."

"Oh," Cody replied in realization. "So what you're saying is that you're just as messed up as she is?"

"Well sort of," but not really. "We all have our quirks. I guess mine are just easier to hide."

"Do you think anyone could have a normal relationship with her? I mean with her condition, would she be able to do that?"

Cameron shrugged while considering it. "It depends what you mean by 'normal' but I suppose it's possible. But her fixation would have to be in check and there's always the fear of relapse. It'd probably be risky but possible."

"What about with the object of her fixation?"

"You mean you?" Cameron had never thought that he'd been interested before. Regardless he had to be honest about what he thought. "I don't think it'd be wise for her to be in a relationship with the object of her fixation. The fixation could escalate. Her jealousy of other people could grow unstoppable. I'm sorry Cody. I mean, if she thought she had a chance with you she would definately relapse. She could get more obsessive than ever."

"Then it has to be you," Cody said simply.

"What?" Cameron answered quickly feeling the blood rush to his head. "We're only friends."

"Sure you are," Cody said with a sly smile.

"Why does no one believe me when I say that?" asked Cameron, defeated.

"I don't know. Probably because you guys talk in unison all the time," Cody pointed out. "Just go talk to her. And don't mention me. I guess I'll wait until she's ready to talk to me again."

"She will be. You've just got to give her time."

"Thanks," Cody answered genuinely. "I think I see Gwen alone by the punch bowls. You think she'll give me a shot now she's broken up with Duncan?"

Cameron didn't think so, but he didn't want to crush Cody's spirits. "You won't know until you try."

"Ditto with you and Sierra. Catch up with you later," Cody pointed his finger out like a gun at Cameron and winked at him before making a very hasty exit to flirt with Gwen.

Cameron sighed. Cody had handed the Sierra torch over to him. He supposed he'd better go and see how she was doing.

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

_Cody will be forever flirting with Gwen.  
_

_Anyways, does this need another chapter?_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N; I'll come out and say it. I ship Gwody like it's nobody's business. I was kind of disappointed Gwuncan might be splitsville this season but then it reminded me of Gwody and I was all like: eeee! Com'on. Five seasons of Total Drama. Cody has to wear her down by the end of it right? It's only fair. We had at least two seasons of him mooning over her. And the in between parts! He'll always be wanting Gwen and besides, Trent is just lame.  
I think he's on my top five lamest TD characters and yet people still ship him with Gwen! And then with Courtney for some reason!  
I personally don't get it.  
_

_Summary: Post TDAS. Sierra had a breakdown on national TV. Now Cameron and Cody talk Sierra, evil Mike and Duncan at a reunion party - but mostly Sierra. Camerra, Gwody and slight Coderra.  
_

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

_**Fixing the Fixation**  
_

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

"Um, Gwen?" There was a nervous little cough and Cody came up behind Gwen. "You'll always be my hero,"

Gwen had the urge to laugh at his cheesy line. "Oh hey Cody. What's been up?"

"Nothing much. Just hanging." He leaned on the wall trying to look cool.

"Okay," Gwen said nodding. She knew how he always was when he was around her. It was cute, a little irritating at first but since she'd been away from him for so long now she found it a little endearing.

"Sorry about the whole Duncan breakup thing. I know you really liked him."

Gwen sighed. "See that's the thing. I did. But it turns out even after all our time together he still didn't know me. I mean, I know I'm not a bad person."

"I know you're not too. You've always been nice to me."

Gwen grimaced. She hadn't. Not really. If anything she'd been very not nice to Cody. But he still hadn't noticed. Her smile she shot at him was strained. "Thanks."

"So did you want to go sit somewhere? Talk about this whole thing? I'm great at listening."

"That's sounds nice," Gwen said actually thinking it might be nice. They'd matured. She was ready to give Cody a half a chance. "But what about Sierra? Will she flip if she sees us together?"

"I was just talking about her with Cameron. He's got it covered."

Cameron from season four?" Gwen asked. Like there was any other Cameron he could be talking about.

"Yeah, he's a nice guy. It's too bad I wasn't in All Stars, we could have totally had an alliance." Cody always got the short stick of alliances, it would have been nice to be in one with someone that actually liked him enough to consider him a friend. All he ended up with was stalker girlfriend crazy and every attempt to vote her off backfired on him. "He says Sierra could have fixated her obsessive behavior on anyone, so it's not really my fault that she went totally bonkers last season."

"Nobody thinks it's your fault Cody." Her voice cracked, but he could tell it was full of compassion.

"You're so nice Gwen," he said dreamily. He wondered if he tried his move of asking her for a hug now it would backfire. "You know, uh," No time like the present. "I don't think we had a chance to hug yet. I mean, because we haven't seen each other in a really long time. I just thought that we'd be able to hug when we saw each other but we didn't and uh..." He was babbling.

Gwen caught on. "You're right. We didn't get a chance to hug." She was smiling ear to ear. Cody was so lame when he got like this, just to get some contact out of her. Some things never changed. She put her arms around him and held him close. Cody could have sworn he stopped breathing. "It's nice to see you again Cody. I missed you," she said genuinely as a mute Cody stood there in shock as she held him tighter.

When she finally did let him go he breathed again, shallow breaths.

"Are you okay?"

"You just made all my dreams come true," Cody replied with a failed attempt of flirting.

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "All of them?"

"Well, some of them. I just really missed you Gwen."

"I missed you too." And she meant it. Cody had been one of her closest friends and she knew she had kept being a jerk to him when all he wanted was to get close to her. Maybe that's why she deserved to be a villian. Maybe Cody deserved a chance finally. "So how about we go and I can see just how good of a listener you are." She cracked a smile.

He grinned too. "You won't be disappointed."

"I know I won't." She really had missed him.

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

_I guesssssss that Cameron should speak to Sierra next chapter. ;)  
_

_But I also want to put some Scotney in because it's already canon in my mind... just you wait and see._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N; Okay, I felt like some cute Camerra. If you've seen the scene from next episode and Sierra is still hauling Cameron around and calling him Cod-cam or something equally as ridiculous. Haha. It's cuteeeee. They need to be together so bad and thanks to my few reviewers who agree.  
_

_Summary: Post TDAS. Sierra had a breakdown on national TV. Now Cameron and Cody talk Sierra, evil Mike and Duncan at a reunion party - but mostly Sierra. Camerra, Gwody and slight Coderra.  
_

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

_**Fixing the Fixation**  
_

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

Cameron approached Sierra with caution. He hadn't talked to her since the finale of All Stars (and the subsequent publicity events) and he was a little afraid at how they would take off from last time. She'd gotten particularly attached to him last time, but as a Cody replacement. Now he wasn't sure how she was going to treat him.

"Hey Sierra," he put on his brightest smile and faced her.

She spun around, her phone clicked in his face making him wince and paused for a second. In that split second it all ran through his head 'hey Codykins', 'hey Camcody', 'Hey Codycam'... and he didn't know why but it bothered him. He didn't like being known as another Cody. Knowing Cody personally now, Cameron didn't think they were much alike at all.

"Hi Cam," she answered. Cameron realized he had been holding his breath. She remembered his name! He breathed again, feeling relief and elation that she knew who he was.

"Yeah, I _am_ Cameron!" He said, all at once realizing how stupid that sounded. "I mean, you're usually calling me something else." He blushed, feeling even more stupid.

Sierra bit her lip and stared down at him, the camera limp in her hand. "Well of course, I had nicknames for you. You're Cam-Cam. We had fun together last season."

'Fun' was one word to describe it, but 'terrifying' was more apt. "Great, so you know who I am." He confirmed. That was one step on the right track.

"Of course I know who you are." She looked at him like he was the insane one. "You're Cameron. You used to be in a bubble and then you got out of it and went on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. And nobody picked you to win, but I picked you to win. You were much more capable than other people could see."

Cameron was shocked. "Wow, I-"

"Didn't you see my blog when Revenge of the Island was airing? I picked you for the top three from the start. I also picked Mike but I didn't see that whole thing coming with Scott having the immunity statue."

Cameron grinned. "Yeah, no one saw that coming. So are you enjoying the party?" He asked tentatively, a hand going up to adjust his glasses.

"I am. I've talked to the villains. Heather still has some issues about Alejandro lying to her last season and can you believe Scott and Courtney are still together? I thought they'd last about three weeks tops but they really seem serious about their relationship," Sierra was babbling.

Cameron could say he cared much about everyone elses relationships. Of course Mike and Zoey were the exception but after what went down during the finale the two were stronger than ever. Cameron envied that, even though he still couldn't picture himself in a relationship. "That's great." And Cameron had realized that they'd gotten this far into a conversation without mentioning Cody. He was afraid to mention relationships with her or Cody just in case it made her relapse. Cody would probably never forgive Cameron if Sierra snapped him up in the middle of talking to Gwen and carried him off into the night.

"Yeah, it seems everyone is really happy after the last season. Even Gwen and Courtney are BFFs again. Isn't that awesome?"

"Yeah," Cameron said with a half smile, although he didn't live vicariously through other people so it really didn't matter to him. It was nice that people were friends again though, that he could agree with. "So have you been happy?"

"Oh yeah, I've been great. I don't know if you noticed," she said still beaming, "but last season I went a little loopy." She gave a laugh. At least she was admitting it.

"I guess I did notice a little something like that," Cameron answered.

"But since then it's been really good. They've been treating me for my internet addiction and I only blog once a day now. Sometimes I don't even bring my phone with me places, so it's a real breakthrough."

Still no mention of Cody. Now he was certain that mentioning it to her would make her snap. "Sounds like it. Well, I'm glad you're happy."

"I'm so happy. And I've only taken 448 photos so far tonight, so that's like half the amount I'd normally take. See? I can control myself." Sierra spun around to get a quick snap of Duncan talking to Harold as she spoke however and then continued beaming at Cameron.

"I'm really happy for you and I'm really glad it's all working out." he nodded, meaning it but feeling awkward about it. He desperately wanted to ask her if she still thought about Cody all the time but was too afraid it would make her freak out. "Look, Sierra, if you ever wanted to-" he began.

"I'd love to," she answered before he got a chance to finish.

"-to talk..." he was a bit baffled at how quickly she answered him. "Are you sure?"

"Of course, I've missed you Cam Cam. We were a great team. Goooo Hamsters!" She snapped another picture of Heather dumping punch over the head of Alejandro. They were one volatile couple and it seemed every time you heard they were back on again, they were off again the next day.

Cam Cam. She got his name right again, well, pretty much. Cameron grinned even wider, feeling untouchable. "We were a great team. Okay, so maybe we can go out with Mike and Zoey some time after this?"

"I'd love to, I haven't had much of a chance to catch up with them yet. I've been so busy trying to get the scoop on everyone here. And I mean, Mike and Zoey really got enough air time last season right? So it hasn't been as important to catch up with them tonight. Everyone already knows what's been happening with them."

"Yeah, that's right. I guess they have gone through all their most dramatic moments in front of a camera, so there's not as much to share." Cameron shrugged.

"So it's a double date then," Sierra said with a grin and then scouted the room. "Oh! I'd really love to stay and chat Cam Cam but I just spotted Cody over there talking to Gwen."

Cameron could have sworn that his heart seized up.

"Could there be a new love on the horizon? I've just got to get the scoop. I'll see you later for the date though!" She hurried off across the room.

Cody was flirting with Gwen and she didn't even seem to care? He watched her, waiting for an outburst but she just seemed to have an awkward conversation with them, laughing loudly at something she'd said that Cameron couldn't overhear from being so far away. Maybe she truly was better. The thought was comforting and he really hoped so if he was going to be going out with her in front of his two best friends.

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

_Cute right?_

_How can people hate on Camerra? Really._


End file.
